People Are Strange
| Length = 2:12 | Label = Elektra | Writer = Jim Morrison Robby Krieger | Producer = Paul A. Rothchild | Certification = | Last single = "Light My Fire"/"The Crystal Ship" (1967) | This single = "People Are Strange" (1967) | Next single = "Love Me Two Times" (1967) }} "People Are Strange" is a single released by the American rock band The Doors in September 1967 from their second album Strange Days which was also released in September 1967. The single peaked at the number 12 position of the U.S. Hot 100 chart |work=Allmusic |accessdate=2008-05-02}} and made it to the top ten in the Cash Box charts. It was written by Jim Morrison and Robby Krieger although credit was given to The Doors evenly. Writing "People Are Strange" was composed in early 1967 after guitarist Robby Krieger and a depressed Jim Morrison had walked to the top of Laurel Canyon. The band's drummer, John Densmore, recalled the song's writing process in his book Riders on the Storm. He and Doors guitarist Robby Krieger, who had then been roommates, were visited by Jim Morrison, who was acting "deeply depressed." At the suggestion of Krieger, they took a walk along Laurel Canyon. Morrison returned from the walk "euphoric" with the early lyrics of "People Are Strange." Krieger, intrigued by the new lyrics, was convinced that the song was a hit upon hearing the vocal melody. Overview According to its Allmusic review, the song "reflects the group's fascination with the theatrical music of European cabaret." |work=Allmusic |accessdate=2012-10-21}} The song is about alienation and being an outsider, and Jim Morrison may have addressed the song both to the hippie culture, to outsiders in general or to users of drugs such as LSD, or both. Drummer John Densmore believes that the song was the manifestation of Morrison's "vulnerability". Track listing All tracks written by The Doors. ;Elektra (EK 45621) #"People Are Strange" – 2:12 #"Unhappy Girl" – 2:00 Chart positions Personnel ;Musicians *Jim Morrison – lead and backing vocals *Ray Manzarek – Vox Continental, backing vocal, tack piano *Robby Krieger – lead and rhythm guitar *John Densmore – drums *Douglass Lubahn – bass guitar ;Production *Paul A. Rothchild – producer, backing vocals *Bruce Botnick – engineer Cover versions Echo & the Bunnymen British group Echo & the Bunnymen recorded a cover version of "People Are Strange" for the soundtrack of the 1987 film The Lost Boys. It was subsequently released as a single in 1987 (see 1987 in music) reaching number 29 on the UK Singles Chart in February 1988 and number 13 on the Irish Singles Chart in 1991. The song was produced by The Doors' keyboard player, Ray Manzarek. A 12-inch version was released in February 1988 before the single was re-released in 1991. The B-sides were all the same as their previous release, "Bedbugs and Ballyhoo". Track listings ;7-inch single (WEA YZ175 and WEA YZ567) #"People Are Strange" (The Doors) – 3:36 #"Run, Run, Run" (Lou Reed) – 3:51 ;12-inch single (WEA YZ175T) #"People Are Strange" (The Doors) – 3:36 #"Run, Run, Run" (Reed) – 3:41 #"Paint It, Black" (Jagger/Richards) – 3:01 #"Friction" (Tom Verlaine) – 4:37 Chart positions Personnel Musicians *Ian McCulloch – vocals, guitar *Will Sergeant – lead guitar *Les Pattinson – bass *Pete de Freitas – drums *Ray Manzarek - keyboards on "People Are Strange" Production *Ray Manzarek – producer ("People Are Strange") *Lars Aldman – producer ("Run, Run, Run", "Paint It, Black" and "Friction") *Michael Bergek – engineering ("Run, Run, Run", "Paint It, Black" and "Friction") Stina Nordenstam Swedish singer-songwriter Stina Nordenstam covered "People Are Strange" on her 1998 cover album of the same name. A remix single was released in conjunction with the album. The UNKLE remix appears as a bonus track on the Japanese version of the album, and can also be found on UNKLE's box set, Eden. Track listings ;12-inch single #"People Are Strange (UNKLE Mix)" – 5:39 #"People Are Strange (Techno Animal Mix)" - 8:35 ;CD single #"People Are Strange (UNKLE Mix)" – 5:39 #"People Are Strange (Album Version)" - 3:35 #"People Are Strange (Techno Animal Mix)" - 8:35 A promo CD single with a 3:56 radio edit of the UNKLE remix was also distributed. Other covers * In 1987, Brave Combo covered this song on their album, "Musical Varieties." * In 1992, by Edward Furlong on his Japan album Hold on Tight. * In 1998, by Alvin and the Chipmunks on their album The A-Files: Alien Songs. * In 2000, by Twiztid on their album Freek Show. * In 2002, by pianist George Winston on his album Night Divides the Day - The Music of the Doors. * In 2005, Tori Amos covered it live. * In 2007, Evanescence also covered the song numerous times while touring on the Family Values Tour 2007. * In 2007, by Bob Brozman on his album Post Industrial Blues. * In 2008, by the psychobilly band The Lucky Devils on their album Goin' Mad. * In 2008, by Canadian group Johnny Hollow on their second album, Dirty Hands. * In 2011, it was parodied by The Skimmity Hitchers (a band from the South West of England) on their album Game, Sett and Natch under the name "People Arr Strange". * In 2012, the song was covered in Ukrainian by singer Yuriy Veres and Kamyaniy gist rock band (album 60/70). Source. * Butch Walker performed a cover of the song for a tribute album to The Doors. * Tiny Tim also covered the song. |title=God Bless Tiny Tim: The Complete Reprise Recordings |work=Allmusic |accessdate=2011-02-15}} * Inês Laranjeira covered it on the Portuguese show "Idolos", where the theme was "The Greatest Bands Ever". * The French artist Yodelice covered the song especially for the French/German TV station ARTE: "Summer of Arte" program. In popular culture *The character Randall Curtin mentions the song (specifically the lyric “Faces look ugly when you’re alone”) in the episode “Meadowlands” (1.04) of the HBO series The Sopranos. References External links * People Are Strange at whosampled.com Category:1967 singles Category:1967 songs Category:1987 singles Category:1988 singles Category:1991 singles Category:The Doors songs Category:Echo & the Bunnymen songs Category:Songs written by Robby Krieger Category:Songs written by Jim Morrison Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Paul A. Rothchild Category:Reprise Records singles Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Warner Music Group singles Category:East West Records singles